Ice Cream
by Aria01
Summary: Um calor infernal. Um marimo idiota. Um sorvete inocente. O que há em comum entre os três? Sanji.


**Título: ****Ice Cream**

**Autora: **-Aria-

**Beta:** Eri-Chan

**Fandom: **One Piece

**Casal: **Zoro x Sanji

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Lemon, PWP.

**Advertências:** Cenas explícitas de sexo entre dois HOMENS.

**Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No

**Capítulos:** Oneshot

**Disclaimer: **História sem fins lucrativos, que tem como único intuito entreter os leitores. One Piece e seus personagens não me pertencem, infelizmente, e sim ao phodástico Eichiiro Oda-sensei.

**Sinopse:** Um calor infernal. Um marimo idiota. Um sorvete inocente. O que há em comum entre os três? Sanji.

**Notas: **Presente para a Eri-Chan.

Resultado da combinação fanart + chocolate + pessoa surtada? Fanfic!

* * *

><p><strong>Ice Cream<strong>

Sanji precisava fazer compras, reabastecer a dispensa praticamente vazia do navio devido ao esfomeado capitão da tripulação do "Chapéu de Palha", e precisava também de alguém para ajudá-lo a carregar tudo no final. E este se tornara seu grande problema.

As únicas pessoas em quem confiava para ajudá-lo com aquela tarefa eram Nami e Chopper, porém jamais, sob hipótese alguma, pediria para que a garota carregasse o que quer que fosse e a pobre rena estava impossibilitada de fazer qualquer coisa, pois encontrava-se praticamente desmaiada no deck do Merry devido ao calor exagerado daquela ilha de verão na qual estavam.

Luffy era forte e poderia carregar muitas coisas, mas, até alcançarem o navio, ele também conseguiria comer todo o estoque e mais uma vez – já que a falta de comida era devido à sua gula sem limites – deixá-los sem comida. Usopp havia dado um desculpa qualquer sobre fazer reparos no navio, mas, no fundo, Sanji sabia que ele estava apenas arranjando uma desculpa qualquer para fugir. Típico dele, na verdade.

E então, só restara _ele_. O Marimo idiota que agora resmungava ao seu lado. O mesmo idiota que já havia conseguido se perder duas vezes apenas naquele dia...

– Hei, Love cook, tente não se perder de novo, certo?

Zoro falava sorrindo meio de lado, como se não tivesse culpa alguma pelas horas perdidas por Sanji debaixo daquele Sol escaldante, para, no fim, encontrá-lo dormindo na sombra da ruela ao lado da quitanda onde por último haviam passado.

– Marimo maldito... – Sanji bufou – Eu deveria te matar, sabia?

O calor exagerado daquele local fazia com que o cozinheiro estivesse sem seu costumeiro terno. A camisa azul de mangas longas estava dobrada até a altura dos cotovelos, com os primeiros botões abertos e a gravata preta afrouxada.

Trazia na mão esquerda, próximo ao peito, uma sacola de papel com algumas das coisas que havia comprado. Apenas as mais delicadas. As outras, as que não haviam perigo de serem estragadas, estavam a cargo do Marimo, que carregava duas sacolas iguais as suas, uma em cada mão, porém mais pesadas.

– Tsc... Você ainda vai demorar muito? – O espadachim perguntou, bocejando – Esse calor me dá sono...

– Você esteve dormindo até poucos minutos! Qual é o seu problema, idiota?

Enquanto falava, Sanji sacou do bolso da calça o maço de cigarros e levara até sua boca, retirando apenas um. O último, na verdade. Jogou a carteira vazia na lata de lixo em frente à lojinha e então tirou o isqueiro do bolso.

Poucos segundos depois de tê-lo acendido o cozinheiro já podia sentir o efeito da nicotina amainando sua raiva. Porque era sempre assim, só precisava ficar perto de um daqueles idiotas, Zoro em especial, por alguns instantes e ele logo notava que seu nível de estresse chegava às alturas.

– E acho que não falta mais nada.

– Então por que não vamos embora de uma vez?

– Quero comprar mais cigarros.

– Vício idiota. – O espadachim resmungou, parando subitamente ao lado de uma das mesinhas do lado de fora de um café e colocando as compras sobre a mesma.

– Não é da sua conta.

Sanji resmungou enquanto o observava, sem dizer mais nada. Zoro usava uma camisa azul de mangas curtas e aberta por cima de uma regata branca. Sem cerimônias, o espadachim forçou o tecido da regata até que ela se rasgasse, ficando apenas com a camisa aberta e deixando a – nada discreta – cicatriz transversal em seu peito praticamente toda a mostra.

Sanji ainda recordava com clareza da cena. O idiota enfrentando o maior espadachim do mundo, o 'Olhos de Falcão', bem em frente ao seu antigo local de trabalho, o restaurante flutuante Baratie.

E como se não houvesse feito nada demais, Zoro jogou o que restou da regata em uma das sacolas e pegou-as novamente, voltando então a andar. Por alguns instantes o cozinheiro sentiu seu corpo ficar paralisado, "admirado" com aquela visão. Os músculos bem definidos, a pele morena...

E no instante seguinte ele se viu prestes a cometer suicídio.

Que tipo de reação fora aquela? Por que, entre todas as criaturas ao seu redor, resolvera admirar o corpo de um homem? E, pior, o do Marimo estúpido?

– Pretende continuar aí mesmo, Ero Cook?

E, naquele instante, Sanji deu graças aos céus pela falta de inteligência daquele ser. Ele estava descaradamente o secando e Zoro não havia percebido? Sorte a sua, com certeza!

O cozinheiro voltou a caminhar, porém havia algo estranho em si. O calor que agora sentia por todo o seu ser era muito maior e também mais incômodo, e apenas piorava quando via Zoro "desfilar" despreocupadamente pelas ruas da cidade, atraindo olhares sobre seu corpo.

"_Marimo idiota_", pensou Sanji. Interiormente estava amaldiçoando aquele ser e as estranhas reações que ele agora causava em si.

"_Deve ser o calor... É isso, deve ser mesmo o calor!_", o cozinheiro tentava se enganar. Porque ele, logo ele, Sanji, não poderia estar minimamente que fosse interessado em Zoro. Ele não poderia estar minimamente interessado em qualquer coisa que se relacionasse ao espadachim.

– Hei, você tem dinheiro aí? – O espadachim de cabelos verdes perguntou, despertando-o de seus devaneios.

– Por quê?

Zoro não respondeu. Apenas apontou na direção da placa de uma sorveteria, ao final de uma ruazinha, quase escondida por alguns cartazes de procurados. O cozinheiro pensou por alguns instantes. Não havia sobrado muito depois das compras, mas provavelmente o que tinha daria para ambos tomarem um sorvete e também comprar seus preciosos cigarros.

– Até que de vez em quando você é útil pra alguma coisa... – O loiro alfinetou, seguindo na direção apontada pela placa.

Ao lado da sorveteria havia uma lojinha e lá ele finalmente conseguiu encontrar a marca de cigarros que lhe agradava, uma que fumava desde a época no South Blue e que parecia rara por aqueles lados da Grand Line, e então gastara seus últimos trocados em dois sorvetes médios de casquinha.

E aquela fora a segunda vez que o destinou pareceu brincar consigo naquele dia...

Alguns poucos metros à frente, quando retornaram à avenida principal e depois pegaram um atalho (obviamente guiados por Sanji) por uma rua estreita entre duas construções altas, seu sorvete simplesmente resolvera "pular" de sua mão.

Sim, porque era simplesmente impossível que houvesse outra explicação senão aquela.

– Mas que merda! – Sanji esbravejou, olhando para o que restara de seu sorvete caído no chão.

– Idiota... Eu estou com duas sacolas e não derrubei o meu. – Zoro riu, gabando-se do fato de estar carregando tudo que lhe fora confiado em apenas um braço.

– Tanto faz...

O cozinheiro andou alguns passos, mas logo percebeu que o outro não o acompanhava. Por alguns segundo teve medo de se virar e perceber que o espadachim não estava ali, e aquilo o enfureceu.

No entanto, ao se virar, deparou-se com ele sentado, escorado à parede de uma das casas.

– O que você esta fazendo?

– Descansando.

– Não pode esperar e fazer isso no navio?

– Não.

Sanji até pretendia argumentar, mas desistiu em seguida. Largou cuidadosamente sua sacola de compras ao lado das que ele anteriormente carregava e sentou-se de frente para o outro rapaz.

Tirou um dos maços novos do bolso da camisa, o único que havia deixado mais "acessível", e acendeu um cigarro. Fechou os olhos, aproveitando aquela sensação de calma que o preenchia e perdeu-se em meio ao calor e ao cansaço. Não via a hora de chegar ao navio e tomar um banho.

Quase podia imaginar o prazer e o alívio que aquilo lhe causaria quando sentiu um leve chute em seu pé. Abriu os olhos e viu o espadachim com a mão estendida em sua direção, oferecendo-lhe o sorvete.

Pensou em recusar, mas seria louco se o fizesse. O calor estava insuportável.

Sanji pegou o sorvete e, sem cerimônias, o lambeu. Zoro ainda estava o olhando e então, inconscientemente, seu olhar viu a sensualidade daquela cena que se desenrolava à sua frente, se prendendo fixamente na forma como a língua dele deslizava pelo doce gelado.

Ficou tão perdido que quase não o viu devolvendo-lhe o sorvete instantes depois. Ainda meio aéreo, Zoro encarou o gelado em suas mãos e instintivamente tentou tocar o mais próximo de onde Sanji havia lambido. O cozinheiro, por sua vez, levava o cigarro aos lábios quando viu o espadachim protagonizar a cena que quase o fez babar.

Um pouco do sorvete, derretido pelo calor, escorrera pela mão dele e, devido ao fato de estar próximo as seus lábios na hora, pingara sobre o tórax dele, escorrendo então pelo corpo moreno até alcançar a faixa em sua cintura.

O cozinheiro engoliu em seco, esquecendo-se completamente do cigarro e encarando fixamente Zoro, cujo olhar estava voltado para o próprio corpo. Com o dedo indicador da mão esquerda, a que continuava limpa, o espadachim refez o trajeto do sorvete e retirou a maior parte do líquido e então levou o dedo aos lábios.

Mantendo-se desta forma, ele voltou seu olhar, e também a mão com o sorvete, na direção do cozinheiro, oferecendo-lhe o gelado mais uma vez.

No entanto, dessa vez, apesar da tentativa de Sanji em disfarçar, Zoro percebera que o olhar dele estava preso em si. Ou pelo menos foi o que achou ter visto, afinal, ele ainda era o cozinheiro mulherengo. Aquele que não demonstrava interesse algum em homens.

Querendo confirmar que não estava imaginando coisas demais, o rapaz de cabelos verdes esperou até que ele pegasse o sorvete de suas mãos e então descaradamente levou os dedos sujos à boca, lambendo e sugando sensualmente.

Pela segunda vez naquele dia, Sanji ficou boquiaberto. Porém, nesta, sem chances de disfarçar ou, que fosse, amenizar suas reações. O calor, aquela cena, tudo parecia colaborar para deixá-lo atordoado e quase não reparou quando Zoro se levantou.

Ele havia parado entre suas pernas, tomado o sorvete de volta e agora praticamente devorava os seus dedos, que nem percebera ficarem sujos por causa do doce derretido.

A forma sensual como ele os sugava estava deixando-o louco. Naquele momento não havia nada que fosse capaz de impedi-lo de se excitar com aquilo. O fato de ser um homem e, em especial, ser Zoro, parecia esquecido em algum canto de sua mente àquela hora mais que confusa.

Queria impedi-lo, mas... Como?

As palavras haviam desaparecido e seu corpo somente parecia reagir a ele. Fez, então, a única coisa que lhe parecia lógica no momento. Deixou-se levar e gemeu baixinho. Tão baixo quanto pôde, como se quisesse que ele não o ouvisse.

Logo o loiro sentiu Zoro avançar, partindo sobre si e o beijando mais vorazmente. Um contato urgente, necessitado. Erótico e excitante, diferente de tudo que o cozinheiro já havia experimentado ao longo de sua vida. Diferente de qualquer outra experiência que já tivera anteriormente.

Entretanto, o contato fora curto. Rápido demais para que pudesse associar o fato de que o espadachim realmente o beijara e que havia correspondido. E no momento que Sanji acreditou estar com sua boca livre outra vez, os dedos dele invadiram-na, pedindo por atenção. Atenção que não lhe fora negada, pois imediatamente ele se viu lambendo e sorvendo os dedos de Zoro como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

O que restara do sorvete havia sido jogado de lado. Empurrando-o contra a parede do outro lado, Sanji começou então a lamber o tórax do espadachim e refazer com sua língua a trilha doce que tanto apreciara momentos antes. Com os dedos da mão direita ele acariciava a cicatriz transversal, percorrendo-a por toda a sua extensão.

O cozinheiro estava tão desesperado por contato que poucos segundos foram necessários para que, sem dificuldades, abrisse a calça dele e percebesse estar com o pênis dele nas mãos, lambendo e sugando como se fosse um sorvete. Seu sorvete perdido.

Zoro gemia, sem pudores ou receios, extasiado pelo prazer que o "Ero Cook", como gostava de chamá-lo, estava lhe proporcionando. Porém, apesar de deliciado com aquelas sensações, o espadachim não deixou que seu amante continuasse com as carícias por muito tempo.

Usando de um pouco de força além do necessário, empurrara Sanji contra a parede oposta, ouvindo apenas o forte baque das costas do loiro contra o concreto e em seguida alguns palavrões dirigidos a sua pessoa, então abrindo a calça e camisa dele com pressa, com alguns botões estourando pelo caminho. Postou-se de joelhos entre ele e, por fim, puxou-lhe as calças de qualquer jeito até certa altura das coxas.

Erguendo um pouco o corpo do cozinheiro, enquanto o segurava pela cintura, escorou parte das costas dele contra a parede e então o penetrou sem nenhum tipo de preparação. Sanji sentiu uma dor lacerante, quase como se ele estivesse o rasgando por dentro, o que fez soltar muitos palavrões e proferir todo tipo de ofensas enquanto percebia o maldito Marimo continuar a se mover para dentro de seu corpo.

Em algum momento, porém, Zoro parou sua introdução e assim ficou por alguns minutos, que mais parecera durar uma eternidade para ambos. O loiro ainda estava sensível à maldita dor, além da consciência da ardência causada pela investida bruta, mas também estava ficando angustiado com aquilo. Havia uma necessidade desconhecida e, de certa forma, assustadora de querer vê-lo se mover e investir contra seu corpo.

Aquela altura nada mais lhe fazia sentido. Nada mais precisava fazer sentido. Logo ele, Sanji, talvez um dos homens mais mulherengos de todo o mundo, estava submisso a um homem, a Zoro, parcialmente sem roupa em uma ruazinha qualquer, num dia de calor infernal e desejando loucamente que seu corpo fosse finalmente tomado por ele.

Os pensamentos, ou devaneios, se preferir, ajudaram-no a relaxar e, com isso, a sensação de incômodo amenizar-se. Provavelmente sua expressão também havia suavizado, pois quase no mesmo instante o rapaz de cabelos verdes voltara se mover. Primeiro lentamente, depois gradativamente mais rápido e então alternando a velocidade. Ora mais lento, ora quase violento.

Sanji percebia seu corpo praticamente arder em chamas, tamanho era o calor e o "fogo" que aquilo lhe causava. O espadachim se aproximou e o beijou, cheio de lascívia e desejo, tomando seus lábios vorazmente e quase o devorando no processo. Enquanto se mantinham ocupados com a carícia, o loiro apenas o sentia movendo-se esporadicamente, em investidas solitárias e precisas. Arremetidas profundas, quase brutas.

E então ambos gemeram entre o beijo, se separando em seguida. Sanji respirava com certa dificuldade, mas Zoro, por sua vez, parecia ainda estar em perfeitas condições. O que não lhe surpreendia, na verdade. Se depois de todas àquelas horas de treinamento, levantando aqueles pesos monstruosos, ele não conseguisse ao menos fazer sexo sem dificuldade, não havia sentido em continuar com aquilo.

E assim que os movimentos vigorosos continuaram, quase como se não houvesse existido uma pausa, Sanji simplesmente perdeu sua linha de raciocínio, apenas sentindo uma louca necessidade de também satisfazer-se. Àquela altura já não havia mais motivo ou necessidade de pudor ou qualquer vergonha, então o cozinheiro começou a se tocar deliberadamente.

Mãos percorrendo seu próprio corpo, dedos envolvendo uma ereção latente e que clamava por atenção, gemidos sensuais, expressões de prazer tão eróticas que eram capazes de fazer com que até mesmo o centrado espadachim perdesse a compostura em questão de segundos. O que não tardou a acontecer.

A partir daquele ponto, os movimentos não duraram por muito tempo. Logo os dois estavam se desmanchando em prazer. Zoro dentro de Sanji, arrancando alguns novos e já conhecidos palavrões do cozinheiro, e este entre seus corpos, sujando parte da camisa do espadachim.

Ainda ficaram parados naquela mesma posição por alguns instantes, recobrando as forças perdidas. Zoro ainda o beijou mais uma vez, antes de finalmente se afastarem. O clima, no entanto, estava estranhamente pesado.

Sanji ajeitou suas vestes como pôde, amaldiçoando o espadachim e seu furor sexual exagerado. Depois disso acendera um novo cigarro e, mais uma vez, deliciava-se com o efeito tranquilizante da nicotina em seu corpo. Definitivamente, fumar o relaxava.

Ficaram em silêncio por todo o resto do tempo que ali permaneceram, assim como todo o caminho de volta. Apenas quando chegaram ao navio que a voz de um deles foi finalmente ouvida.

Luffy, assim que os viu chegar, perguntou o que era aquilo na camisa do espadachim. Todos direcionaram seus olhares para Zoro, inclusive Sanji, que temeu o que o Marimo idiota poderia responder.

– Sorvete. – Ele disse, simplesmente.

E então foi a vez de Sanji ouvir os lamentos de certo capitão esfomeado que gritava a plenos pulmões que ele também queria sorvete. Ignorando-o por completo, o loiro apenas seguiu até a cozinha e deixou a sacola que carregava sobre a mesa. Dali partiu para o "quarto" onde os homens dormiam. Com uma troca de roupas limpas nas mãos, ele finalmente pode tomar seu desejado banho.

Por algum tempo, o cozinheiro ainda ouviu Luffy resmungar algo relacionado à Zoro não tê-lo deixado lamber sua camisa. Ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Sanji riu, imaginando a cara que o inocente – e por diversas vezes "retardado" – rapaz faria ao descobrir que aquilo que manchava a camisa do outro não era exatamente o que ele esperava.

Naquela noite, porém, houve sorvete para todo o Bando do Chapéu de Palha... E uma repetição da "aventura" de Zoro e Sanji...

_**Fim**_


End file.
